Close My Eyes
by Misaki.Yui
Summary: Kikyou adalah anak yang pintar dikelasnya, aktif dalam organisasi disekolah dan juga sangat diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan kagome, dia adalah anak yang biasa biasa saja dan tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun disekolah.


Hay hay hay... ketemu lagi sama yui-chan *hihi..* gimana minna-san? Cerita yang kemarin kemarin seru atau tidak? Semoga bisa menghibur para pembaca yaaaa...

Ok nih.. kali ini author amatiran ini mau coba bikin Fanfic oneshot.. haha semoga alur ceritanya bagus dan dapat menghibur yaa.. mohon bantuannya juga untuk meRIVIEW..

**Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha Takahashi Rumiko**

**Warning : gaje, misstypo, alurnya aneh****, OOC (pasti)**** dll**

**RnR**

* * *

Kikyou adalah anak yang pintar dikelasnya, aktif dalam organisasi disekolah dan juga sangat diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan kagome, dia adalah anak yang biasa biasa saja dan tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun disekolah.

Kikyou dan kagome bersekolah disekolah yang sama. Dari awal kagome meminta pada orang tuanya agar sekolahnya dengan kikyou dipisahkan. Namun hal itu tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Berbeda sekali dengan kikyou yang selalu diperhatikan oleh ayah dan ibu.

"KAGOME, MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TERUS TERUSAN TERLAMBAT MASUK SEKOLAH?!" teriak ayahnya dengan keras membuat telinganya pengang.

"coba kau contoh kakakmu, kikyou. Dia selalu berprestasi dalam bidang pelajaran ataupun organisasi." Puji ibunya pada kikyou.

"jika kau terus terusan seperti ini, lebih baik kau pergi saja dan tidak usah kembali!" bentak ayahnya lagi.

Kagome sudah biasa dibentak dan dibanding bandingan dengan kakaknya -kembaran lebih tepatnya- entah dari hal apapun itu.

Sesampainya disekolah dia kembali dimarahi oleh gurunya karena datang terlambat.

"KAGOME ! kau terlambat lagi? Kapan kau akan mencontoh kembaranmu yang selalu rajin?" jaken sensei berkata dengan lantangnya.

"maafkan kagome, jaken-sensei. Mungkin tadi dia terkena macet." Tiba tiba kikyou datang dari belakang kagome dan meminta maaf pada sensei.

"dengar apa yang kakakmu katakan, kagome? Dia begitu sopan. Contohlah dia." Jaken sensei pun pergi dan meninggalkan kagome dan kikyou.

Kagomepun membalikan badannya dan pergi dari hadapan kikyou.

Niat untuk sekolahpun kini sudah tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Namun, bukan pulang kerumahnya tentunya melainkan pergi untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

Kagome terduduk dibawah pohon yang melindunginya dari panas mentari yang menyengat dan dia terus tertunduk dalam diam. Air bening terus mengalir dipipi imutnya itu.

"tak adakah satu orangpun yang menganggapku? Tak bisakah untuk sekali saja tidak ada yang membandingkan ku dengan dia? Tak bisakah itu untuk sekali saja?" bicaranya meskipun dia tau tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan mendengar itu.

Hari sudah mulai redup. Matahari sudah digantikan oleh rembulan. Kagome tampak berdiri dan hendak pulang.

* * *

"dari mana kau, kagome?" tanya ayahnya

"mencari angin sebentar."

"sebentar katamu? Kau pikir ayahmu ini tidak tau, hah ! kau pulang lebih awal dari sekolah, bahkan tidak masuk sekolah. Dari mana saja kau? Dasar anak tidak tau aturan !" bentak ayahnya dengan diikuti suara tamparan yang keras.

tamparan yang mengenai pipi kagome. Tamparan yang sangat keras dan memberikan bekas bagi sang pemilik pipi.

Kagome berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengurung diri disana. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Lama dia menangis dan akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya hingga pagi menampakan sinarnya.

Pagi ini sangat cerah, sinar mentari yang mencoba menerobos masuk untuk memberi kehangatan pada seseorang yang ada didalam kamar.

Kagome terbangun dari tidurnya, lagi lagi dia terlambat masuk sekolah. Namun, kali ini tidak ada teriakan bahkan bentakan yang ditujukan padanya.

"tumben sekali hari ini tidak ada yang memarahiku. Pergi kemana mereka?" gumannya seraya mengambil makanan yang ada dikulkas.

Kagome melirikan matanya kearah kalender yang tertempel tak jauh dari kulkas. Dia melihat tanggal sekarang yang dilingkari warna merah dan beruliskan "_kejuaraan memanah" _

kagome tertunduk beberapa saat. "aku benar benar tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh mereka." Senyum kecewa tergambar dipipi putihnya itu.

Hatinya hancur, sangat hancur. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari kedua orang tuanya selalu bekerja. Dan jika ada rapat orang tua, kikyou lah yang selalu diutamakan. Padahal jam rapat antara kelas kagome dan kikyou terbilang lebih awal kagome. Namun orang tuanya enggan untuk datang kekelas kagome. Kerena pasti saja ada peringatan untuk kagome.

Setelah melamun dan hanya menatap kalender yang ada didepannya, diapun memutuskan untuk kembali ketaman dan menghabiskan waktu disana.

Taman itu masih nampak sepi oleh pengunjung. Bukan sepi, tapi memang jarang ada yang mengunjungi tempat ini karena dianggap angker oleh penduduk sekitar.

"bodoh sekali orang orang disekitar sini mempercayai takhayul seperti itu. Padahal tempat inikan begitu sejuk." Bicaranya pada diri sendiri.

Kagome duduk dibangku taman yang memang ada didekat danau. Kagome menarik nafas panjang untuk merasakan udara sejuk yang ada disekitarnya.

"segar sekali disini.. (menghela nafas) aku bisa merasakan hatiku damai jika ada disini.."

Waktupun terasa begitu cepat, tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 malam.

"sudah malam ternyata. Tak terasa ya.. (senyum tipis) malas sekali pulang kerumah." Katanya

Kagome beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

'_haruskah aku pulang?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

'_malas sekali jika aku pulang. Aku akan pulang sedikit larut. Aku ingin mereka mengkhawatirkan ku seperti mereka sering mengkhawatirkan kikyou dibandingkan aku.' _

* * *

"ayah, ibu ! bagaimana ini? Kagome belum pulang hingga sekarang." Tanya kikyou pada kedua orang tuanya

"biarkan saja dia. Dari dulu dia memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja seenaknya."

"tapi ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam, ayah. Apalagi kagome itu wanita. Aku khawatir padanya."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu.

"aku harap itu kagome." Kikyou berlalri menuju pintu

"kagome, aku mengkhawatirkan mu. Aku kira kau..." kikyou membuka pintu seraya berkata demikian. Setelah dia melihat yang datang bukanlah kagome, dia tidak melanjutkan kata katanya lagi.

"kagome?" tanya seorang pemuda yang mengetuk pintu

"go.. gomen ne, tuan. Aku kira kau adikku."

"daijoubu.. kau tidak ingat aku, kikyou?"

"…."

"aku Inuyasha. Teman semasa kecilmu dan kagome. Kau ingat?"

"kau.. inuyasha? Inuyasha Taisho?"

"ya, kau benar. Kau sudah ingat rupanya."

"wah sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi kami ya."

"apa itu kagome?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang ada didalam rumah

"bukan, bu. Ini inuyasha." Jawab kikyou

"wah, inuyasha ya. Ajak dia kedalam kikyou."

"inuyasha, ayo masuk."

Setelah membawa inuyasha keruang tamu, kikyou mempersilahkannya duduk.

"kikyou, kau tadi berpikir bahwa aku ini kagome kan? Memangnya kagome belum pulang?"

"iya, kagome belum pulang hingga selarut ini."

"pergi kemana dia?" Belum sempat kikyou menjawab pertanyaan inuyasha, ayah dan ibu kikyou – dan juga kagome – datang.

"wah, nak inuyasha ya. Sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi kami." pria dengan perawakan gagah itu berkata.

"iya, paman. Aku hanya menyempatkan datang kemari saja."

Lama perbincanga antara tamu dengan pemilik rumah itu terjadi. Sehingga kedua belah pihak tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah larut malam.

Kagome menginjakan kakinya dihalaman rumah, dia menatap kearah rumah yang tampaknya para penghuni rumah itu masih terjaga.

'_mereka belum tidur? Apa mereka mengkhawatirkan aku?' _tak sadar senyum tipis terukir dibibir manisnya itu.

Kagome membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Sejenak kagome mendengar suara obrolan yang terasa samar samar.

"kagome, kau dari mana saja? Aku mencemaskanmu." Kikyou seraya mendekati kagome

"jangan pura pura perhatian padaku." Jawabnya datar.

"kagome.. kenapa kau berkata seperti itu.. tidak baik kan jika wanita masih diluar rumah selarut ini."

"kikyou benar, kagome. Tidak baik jika kau berpergian pada malam hari, apalagi jika kau sendirian." Suara seorang pemuda yang membuat kagome merasa penasaran dengan asal suara itu.

Kagome membalikan badannya dan melihat seseorang yang berkata tadi.

"KAU.." kagome berkata dengan terkejut ketika melihat pemuda yang membenarkan perkataan kikyou tadi.

"kau masih ingat denganku kan, kagome?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"…." kagome tidak mengeluarkan suaranya

"inuyasha akan menginap disini untuk beberapa hari, kagome." Kikyou menjelaskan.

Kagome tidak menghiraukan mereka, sekarang dia menuju kamar dan hendak membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang embuk.

'_Untuk apa dia kemari?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

* * *

Kagome bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah, hari ini dia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya bangun sepagi ini.

"kagome, kau sudah bangun ya. Tumben sekali." Kagome tidak menghiraukan perkataan kikyou yang menyapanya pagi itu.

"kau mau sarapan bersama kami?" tanya inuyasha.

Hanya inuyasha yang menawarinya sarapan bersama. Tidak dengan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya asik menyantap sarapan mereka masing masing.

"tidak, terimakasih. Aku pergi sekolah lebih dulu, ada seseuatu yang harus aku urus." Kagome angkat bicara.

"HaHa.. tumben sekali kau mempunyai urusan. Kini kau sudah bisa mencontoh kakakmu ya." Suara parau khas itu keluar dari bibir ayahnya.

"ayah, jangan berkata seperti itu."

"kagome, kau tampak pucat sekali hari ini. Apa kau sakit?" inuyasha berkata dengan mimik wajah yang cemas.

"tidak." Jawab kagome singkat

Namun yang dikatakan kagome itu benar benar sebuah kebohongan. '_percuma saja jika aku bicara. Tetap saja tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau peduli padaku.'_ Pikirnya.

Kagome berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah yang lesu. '_kepalaku pusing lagi. Aku harus tahan ini sampai aku berada disekolah.' _ Pikirnya dalam hati dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya.

"jangan paksakan dirimu untuk sekolah jika kau sakit, kagome." Inuyasha kembali bersuara.

Kagome tidak menghiraukannya – lagi – dia terus saja berjalan kedepan pintu. Namun, pada saat itu kagome merasa pusing sungguh pusing yang tidak ada tandingannya dan semuanya gelap, ya kagome pingsan seketika.

Inuyasha dengan sigap menghampiri tubuh kagome dan berhasil menahannya agar tidak jatuh kelantai.

"kagome ! kagome, kau kenapa?" setengah teriakan yang keluar dari mulut inuyasha dan berhasil membuat semua penghuni berlari menuju sumber suara yang dia keluarkan.

"kagome kenapa, inuyasha?" tanya kikyou.

"aku tidak tau, sebaiknya kita bawa kagome kerumah sakit."

"tidak perlu repot repot membawanya kerumah sakit, nanti dia juga sadar sendiri." Pria paruh baya itu berkata dengan santainya.

"bisakah ayah mengkhawatirkan kagome untuk kali ini saja?!" kikyou berkata dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikan.

Tanpa aba aba, inuyasha menggendong kagome dan membawanya kemobil menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit hanya 15menit, tetapi tidak wajar jika seseorang pingsan selama itu. Inuyasha dan juga kikyou terus saja mencemaskan kagome. Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang keras kepala itu.

Setibanya dirumah sakit, dokter langsung memeriksa kagome. Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan. Keluarnya dokter disambut dengan kecemasan ibu, kikyou dan juga inuyasha.

"boleh saya berbicara dengan kedua orang tua kagome?"

"saya ibunya, dok." Ibu kagome dengan sigap menghampiri dokter diikuti dengan ayahnya.

"bisakah aku ikut? Aku kakaknya." Kikyou menghampiri dokter dan juga ayah ibunya.

"tidak usah, saya cukup berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya saja, kau tunggu saja disini dan temani temanmu itu." Dokte menjelaskan

Kikyou tampaknya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh dokter itu.

Lama sekali kedua orang tuanya berada diruangan dokter. Kikyou dan juga inuyasha tampak begitu gelisah menunggu mereka keluar.

"lama sekali mereka didalam." Gerutu kikyou

"tenanglah kikyou."

Tak lama setelah gerutuan itu, terdengar suara pintu dari ruangan dokter dibuka. kikyou langsung menghampirinya dan sekarang dia mendapati ibunya sedang menangis dan ayahnya tertunduk yang tampaknya begitu sedih.

"ayah, ibu ! kalian kenapa? Kagome tidak apa apa kan?"

Ayah dan juga ibu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kikyou.

"ayah, ibu. Tolong jawab pertanyaan aku." Kikyou memaksa

"kagome... (isak tangis)"

"ada apa dengan kagome?" inuyasha memotong pembicaraan

"kagome (isak tangis) terkena penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir (isak tangis yang lebih kencang)"

Inuyasha dan kikyou sama sama tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"tidak ! tidak mungkin kagome mengidap penyakit itu. Tidak mungkin !" kikyou menangis sejadi jadinya.

"kau harus percaya ini, kikyou. Sebelumnya kagome sudah pernah datang kesini untuk memeriksakan diri, namun dia tidak pernah memberitahukan ini pada kita." Jelas ayahnya.

"kagome.." kikyou terus saja menangis tanpa henti.

"sudahlah kikyou. Kau harus menghapus air matamu sebelum kita masuk kedalam untuk melihat kagome." Inuyasha mencoba menenangkan kikyou .

Semuanya memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati kagome yang sudah siuman.

"kenapa menangis?" tanya kagome dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya.

Hanya isakan tangis yang didengar oleh kagome.

"kau juga, kikyou. Kau kenapa? Kenapa kalian tampak sedih seperti itu?" tanya kagome lagi

"maafkan ayah, kagome. Ayah tidak pernah memperdulikan kau." Suara lembut keluar dari bibir ayahnya.

Sungguh, ini baru pertama kalinya ayahnya yang selalu bersikap kasar padanya sekarang berkata dengan lembut.

"ibu juga minta maaf tidak pernah memperhatikanmu, kagome. Maafkan ibu."

Kagome teringat dengan perkataan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak usah kembali. Ini adalah jawaban dari semua keinginan ayahnya.

"maafkan kedua orang tuamu ini yang tidak bertanggung jawab padamu." Sambung ayah

"bukankah ini keinginan ayah? Bukankah ayah ingin aku pergi dan tidak kembali karena sikapku yang selalu nakal?"

"tidak, bukan begitu maksud ayah." Mencoba membela diri.

"dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan pergi. Apa yang ayah inginkan akan segera terwujud."

Jeda waktu "maafkan aku, ayah, ibu dan juga kau, kikyou. Maafkan aku." Cairan bening tak terasa keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Ayah ibu dan juga kikyou serentak memeluk kagome yang masih terbaring. Inuyasha tampak menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam. Dia tidak ingin kagome merasa terbebani jika melihat raut wajahnya yang saat ini sangat sedih ketika mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

"ibu, mengapa hari ini ibu ada dirumah? Bukankah harusnya ibu pergi bekerja?" tanya kagome

"ibu sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri kepada pimpinan. Ibu ingin menemani mu, kagome."

Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya, kagome merasa senang dan juga merasa sedih. Disatu sisi dia jadi diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tuanya, namun disisi lain ibunya merelakan meninggalkan perkerjaannya hanya demi menemaninya.

"tadaima.." suara ayah dan inuyasha berbarengan.

"okaerinasai.."

"mengapa jam segini ayah sudah pulang?"

"ayah meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih cepat. Dan ayah meminta inuyasha untuk menjemput ayah."

Setelah melewati hari ditemani oleh keluarganya dan juga inuyasha, kagome merasa ada yang berbeda. Kehidupannya tak lagi sepi, bentakan bentakanpun kini tak lagi dia dengar. Kehidupannya kini berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

Kagome duduk ditepi danau. Kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan setiap dia mempunyai waktu luang.

"rupanya aku tidak salah menduga jika kau ada disini." Suara yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan kagome.

"inuyasha.."

"ayah, ibu dan juga kikyou sangat mengkhawatirkan mu ketika mereka menyadari kau pergi."

Kagome hanya tertunduk mendengarkan penjelasan pemuda yang disapanya inuyasha itu.

"untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya kagome.

"aku mengkhawatirkan mu, kagome." Inuyasha menatap kagome dengan lekat.

Kagome hanya memandangi pemandangan didepannya dan tak menggubris perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh inuyasha.

"tak bisakah kau rasakan itu, kagome?"

Kini kagome mulai melihat inuyasha walau hanya dengan sudut matanya saja.

"kau mengkhawatirkan aku karena aku sudah tak lama lagi hidup didunia ini kan?" senyum sinis teruikir dibibirnya tipis "sama seperti yang lainnya." Sambungnya datar.

Inuyasha yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut hanya menatap kagome dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"tidak usah mengasihani aku, inuyasha." Seolah kagome tau apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh inuyasha.

"kagome.." inuyasha mengeluarkan suara lembut dan berhasil membuat kagome kini menatapnya.

Inuyasha mendekatkan jarak antara keduanya. Beberapa detik kemudian kagome merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan juga nyaman sedang membelenggu dirinya. Inuyasha memeluk kagome dengan penuh kelembutan dan juga kasih sayang.

Kagome yang merasakan nyaman dengan perlakuan inuyasha hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak membalas pelukan inuyasha.

"tak bisakah kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan kagome?" inuyasha mempererat pelukannya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan, inuyasha?"

"tak bisakah kau merasakan kasih sayang dariku untuk mu?"

"apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti, inuyasha. Tolong lepaskan aku."

"aku menyayangimu, kagome. Dari dulu aku memendam perasaan ini." Inuyasha tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

Kagome mendorong tubuh inuyasha hingga pelukannya terlepas. "kau bohong, Inuyasha." Kagome menundukan kepalanya.

"kau bohong ! jika kau memang menyayangiku, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku tanpa alasan seperti dulu." Isak tangispun terdengar dari kagome yang masih tampak samar samar.

"tapi kini aku sudah kembali untukmu, kagome. Hanya untukmu."

"semuanya sudah terlambat, Inuyasha. Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini."

"tidak kagome, kau tidak akan pergi secepat itu." Inuyasha kembali memeluk kagome. "aku akan menunggumu hingga kau sembuh." Sambungnya

"menungguku?" kagome membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan inuyasha.

"ya, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar benar sembuh." Inuyasha mempererat pelukannya membuat kagome merasa nyaman.

"benarkah, inuyasha?" suara lirih itu terdengar lagi. Inuyasha hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan namun kagome dapat merasakan ketulusan dari inuyasha.

"arigatou, inuyasha.. yokatta.. aku harap aku dapat hidup lebih lama lagi bersamamu.."

Inuyasha hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dipegangnya pundak kagome dan melepaskan pelukannnya secara perlahan untuk menatap wajah kagome. Diusapnya air mata yang membasahi pipi kagome dengan ibu jarinya.

"onegai.. jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis, kagome." Inuyasha berkata dengan nada suara yang lembut, ketulusanpun terasa disetiap kata katanya.

Senyum tipis namun menawan, itu yang terukur diwajah kagome sekarang.

"ne.. inuyasha.. aku lelah, boleh aku beristirahat sebentar?" kagome berkata dengan tatapan sayu dan suara lirih.

Inuyasha menyenderkan kepala kagome pada dada bidangnya, memeluknya erat namun tetap lembut dan nyaman. Kagomepun mulai memejamkan matanya.

"jangan terlalu lama, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu kagome. Banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu." inuyasha berkata dengan sedikit ketus untuk membuat suasana canda diantara mereka.

"_hai.._ aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar, hanya 3menit saja" kagome berkata dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Inuyasha mengusap pipi halus kagome dengan lembut.

3menit..

10menit..

30menit..

Kagome tak kunjung bangun, inuyasha yang menyadari hal itu tidak dapat menahan air mata yang kini sudah hampir berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

"kagome… hayaku.. okite.." suara lirih dan terkesan menahan tangis itu terdengar dari mulut inuyasha. Dia mencoba membangunkan gadis yang ada dipelukannya sekarang. Nihil.. kagome tak kunjung bangun.

Kali ini Inuyasha benar benar menangis, orang yang amat dia cinta kini telah tertidur lelap. Sangat lelap.. Inuyasha mempererat pelukannya, semakin erat dan semakin nyaman.

* * *

Orang yang Inuyasha cintai kini sudah tertibun didalam gundukan tanah yang ada didepannya. Ya, pemakaman kagome sudah selesai. Dia menatap gundukan tanah tersebut dengan air mata dipipinya.

'_kenapa? Kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi kagome, disaat aku ingin terus berada disampingmu?' _menyesal? Tentu.. itu yang dirasakan Inuyasha saat ini. Andai dia bisa lebih lama disampingnya, andai dulu dia tidak meninggalkanya. Andai.. ya.. itu semua hanya sebuah andai andai..

* * *

Roh kagome melayang layang diudara, melihat jasadnya dikuburkan.

Sampai ku menutup mataku..

Sampai ku tak lagi bisa membuka dan melihat cahaya mentari lagi..

Aku masih merasa kesepian..

Ya.. sepi.. sangat sepi..

Bahkan sekarang kesepian itu semakin menjadi..

Disaat kau mengatakan cintamu padaku..

Disaat itu pula aku menutup dan menghembuskan nafas terahirku..

Arigatou, Inuyasha..

Setidaknya didetik detik terahirku, aku bisa merasakan kebahagian walau itu singkat..

* * *

**end**

bagaimana, minna-san? ini fic pertama yui yang oneshot loh haha

kepanjangan atau alurnya ngaret(?)

mohon review minna~~~ ^_^


End file.
